


like the holiest dream

by goldenheure



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, hordak is not cis or het, i’m Jewish, more like a cult, religious AU, sorry if it’s inaccurate, tw for ableism and religious trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenheure/pseuds/goldenheure
Summary: organized religion messes you up huh
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. change your ways while you’re young

All _beings must suffer to become pure._

That was the phrase Hordak heard every single day. It was seared into his brain like a white-hot branding iron on a young cattle’s flank. He was not his own person, but rather made in his big brother’s image. He shone through Hordak, so he could not diverge in any way. His weakness was a blight upon Horde Prime’s glory. His need for armor was seen as pathetic and to be hidden.

Hordak decided the best thing to do was to establish a place, far away from him, that would still honor his light. So, he founded the Fright Zone. It was a scrappy place, nothing like Prime’s ship, but it housed many loyal soldiers. Orphans and abandoned children were welcomed, taken in, and raised to be in Prime’s image. He was not one for children but he aimed to treat them kindly.

Two children had especially intrigued him: Adora, a baby he had found outside of a portal, and Catra, another baby left at the gates of the Fright Zone in a box. He had many other soldiers of the same age, though none showed the prowess of those two. They were like two galaxies orbiting each other, destined to waltz until they collided and collapsed into each other, forming something spectacular. Hordak had never felt that way. No one could love him, he was told, except Horde Prime. He would make him whole.

That was not the truth, he realized, once he met _her._

_———_

Adora, by then a strong-willed young adult, came running into his sanctum. In one hand, she held her sword. The runestone it contained would make a lovely addition to his big brother’s menagerie. For now, though, it was safe enough in Adora’s possession. It enabled her to take the form of She-Ra, a formidable warrior. He was not one for conquering, he’d hoped the kingdoms would forfeit after learning of the glory of Prime. However, Bright Moon was proving to be a challenge.

”Hordak!” Adora bellowed. “I’m back from my talk with the queen!”

He turned to her, ears perked in intrigue. 

“Oh? How did it fare?”

”She.. uh.. she’s not sold on the whole Horde Prime thingy. BUT! I believe we can change focus to somewhere that _will_ be accepting.”

”And where is that? Bright Moon seems to need all our energy focused on it right now if we want to win.” He said. Angela’s stubbornness was getting to him. Her husband was always much kinder. If only he were the ambassador.

”Dryl!” Adora chirped. “It’s basically a kingdom of robots. They’re probably much easier to convince. Lonnie’s already laid out some battle plans. I think we can make this work.”

”Very well. Allow me to consider it. Thank you for your suggestion, Adora. You are dismissed.”

Adora gave a quick curtsy and ran back out. He heard giggling down the hall. She must have caught up with Catra.

Catra. Such a strong-willed one. Though Adora was the more sociable one, Catra was more determined. Adora was good at achieving but Catra’s drive was unmatched.

Hordak then turned to his holoscreen, looking for any information on Dryl. It seemed unknown for the most part, though the runestone was enticing. It would almost be too easy.

He smiled to himself and sent a message to Lonnie to set course for Dryl. Soon, another kingdom would bask in Prime’s light.


	2. cast out of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flashbacks. some good some not. tw for vague sexual harassment/assault, nothing serious or intense but it’s implied  
> partially inspired by @/daisyhoneybeee on twitter’s wanderer!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little mini-chapter while i try to figure out the whole plot. my brain prefers to come up with one-shots rather than multi-chapter ideas :/

The air was crisp. The weather was turning from sticky hot summers to bone-chilling winters but in between lay an idyllic time of comfort and warmth.

That stuck out in Hordak’s mind often. It was a ghost of a memory but it was one that came to him when he needed it most.

It was a good day, that one. He’d needed to forage for food and decided to go apple picking. Etherian apples were far more delicious than the amniotic fluid that sustained him on Prime’s ship. Anything tasted better than that.

He’d put Adora on his shoulders and instructed her to pick what she could.

”Little brother, please do be careful. Losing your balance could lead to catastrophic injuries.” He’d said, eyeing the young girl trying to stand on his shoulders.

”Relax, big brother! I’ll get them!” She chirped back, giving him a gap-tooth grin. Her sense of determination was obvious, even from a young age. Adora had always been headstrong. 

Afterward, the two chowed down on some apples. The satisfying snap was memorable. He’d also taught Adora how to find edible plants and herbs. That night, he put some apples and herbs over the fire and made an apple sauce of sorts. It was no culinary masterpiece but it kept them warm. He could recall Adora afterward, with her hands sticky from the sugar, embracing him.

That was a good memory.

Some, however, were not so good.

While Hordak lacked a childhood, as all clones came out fully developed, they all tended to be naïve. That made them so easy to use.

At night, when he was all alone, Hordak could recall bits and pieces of a time he’d long since tried to repress. Hands on him when he didn’t want it. Prime telling him things he didn’t want to know, or doting on him like a useless puppy. Uncomfortably patting his head. Caressing his arm, his waist, his-

NO. He refused to let him take over his mind. Not now, not ever again. Now? His mind belonged to him and himself alone. 


End file.
